Necro Wolf
by Death Snake
Summary: What happens when a U.S. Special Forces member is sent to the IS Academy for security reasons. But what happens when someone from his past is there and nightmares start to begin. Rated M for language, possible gore, and suggestive scenes. Little bit of an AU universe of the anime.
1. Chapter 1: Soldier in the Academy

**What's up people! This is Death Snake and coming at you with another story! Ok, getting serious for at least a couple seconds. This story (hopefully) is going to be different from the other Infinite Stratos ones. Mentioning that, I hope you guys like over powered suits and not another male IS pilot. Also, if you have a problem with this story…YOU CAN PISS OFF! Now with that out of the way, we can start the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>United States of America Special Forces: Phantom Team Existing Members<strong>

**Squad Leader**

**Name: [First Name Is Classified] Smith**

**Age: 26**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationally: American**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Rank: Captain**

**Armor: Dark Wolf [Prototype Necro Suit] **

**Weapons: Prototype Necro Energy Weapon System, Prototype Energy Katana, MP5, and USP .45**

**Bio: [Classified]**

**Squad Demolition Specialist**

**Name: Anthony "Vex" Griggs **

**Age: 25 **

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationally: American**

**Hair Color: Red-Orange**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Rank: Staff Sergeant**

**Armor: Anarchy [Prototype Exoskeleton Suit] **

**Weapons: M4A1 W/ Hybrid scope and grenade launcher, XM25, and M9 **

**Bio: Born in a small town in New York, SSG. Griggs was one of five children of a family that served in the military. He was picked for Phantom Team, because of gaining the Medal of Honor for his service in the Conflict of Dubai. In the Conflict of Dubai, he managed to eliminate an enemy public execution and gain enemy intelligence on the location of the enemy leader.**

* * *

><p>"INCOMING!" an Army Ranger yelled just before a mortar hit the ground, creating an explosion that flipped the Humvee. For a couple of minutes I blacked out, until the sounds of gunfire and explosions woke me up. I open my eyes and saw a US Special Forces soldier in black armor standing over me.<p>

"Are you still with me?!" He yelled at me over the gunfire. I got up from the ground and pulled out my M9 from the holster. I crouched behind the flipped Humvee while getting shot at from AK-47s.

"What's our status?" I asked him over the gunfire. He stood up and opened fired on the armed group with a M4. I took a peek at the battlefield; the area was a highway in the middle of the desert. It was covered with destroyed vehicles, dead bodies, and the sand.

"Command has ordered a full retreat back to base!" he crouched back down and pulled out a frag grenade. He tossed it over the cover and after a few seconds an explosion was heard. We both stood up and fired upon the group of armed men, until I felt something hit me. I felled to the ground while holding my left shoulder, which was starting to bleed. "Shit! Command, this is Echelon 3! We need immediate evac! I repeat, we immediate evac!" There was a long period of static until someone spoke out.

"Roger, Echelon 3. Evac teams are prepped and are on their way, just hold on a bit longer." Some replied off from the other end of the radio.

"We are out of time, Command!" the soldier crouched right by me and started to scavenge the rubble for something. "Looks like we are on our own for now." He came across a backpack from the Humvee and started to look around in it. "Here, this should take care of the pain." He pulled out a syringe and injected into my arm. I quickly started to slip away when he was finished injecting me.

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later<em>

I woke up in a hospital bed with a doctor looking over me.

"Lieutenant, I see you are awake." Said the doctor in a French accent. He was in his mid to late 30's. He also had short dark hair. I sat up in the bed and the doctor handed me a folder.

"What are these?" I asked. I took the folder from his hand and open it up.

"I don't know, I was told to hand them to you when you woken up. Also, General Parker wants to have a word with you." He started to leave room, but place a duffle bag on a chair that was next to the bed. I closed the folder after I read it and got up from the bed. I opened up the bag and found a black camo Battle Dress Uniform. The uniform had a U.S. flag on the right sleeve and a patch with skull surrounded with different type of guns (**Think of the Expendables' skull**). On the patch said "Phantom Team". Also was a black camo patrol cap with the same patch above the bill. I quickly got dressed and headed out of the room once finished.

"Lieutenant, I see that you are up." Someone said behind me as I walked out of the room. I turn around and saw the same soldier that gave me the injection. He was still in the same armor but his helmet was under his right arm. He had short red hair and green colored eyes. "Sorry for not introducing myself. The name is Staff Sergeant Anthony Griggs or you can call me Vex." He said while holding out his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Staff Sergeant. How may I help you, but we have to make it quick." I said while shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir. The reason I wanted to talk to you. Is that I've been reassigned to you squad. General Parker's orders." He handed me a folder and I look over it. The papers told that the Staff Sergeant spoke the truth. I handed him the folder back and start to walk off with him following behind.

"So, do you know where I can find the General?"

"You looking for me, Lieutenant?" some one said behind me. Griggs and me turned around and saw General Parker walking towards us. I also notice a Japanese woman with long black hair. Parker himself was wearing a black Army services uniform and a hat covering his white hair.

"Sir." Both, Griggs and me saluted him. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"At ease, I wanted to see how you are feeling and I would like you to meet Ms. Chifuyu Orimura." Parker said to me.

"Ma'am." I hold out my hand for her to shake it, but she ignored me. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"You're being transferred to the IS Academy for security reasons. Mean while Sergeant Griggs, you are in charged of Phantom Team and will be looking into recruits."

"Awesome." Griggs mumbled under his breath. Parker glared at him for his comment and continued on.

"Like I was saying, Ms. Orimura will be your new boss. Also, the U.N. has denied the Necro Suit, but made an acceptation."

"And that would be?" I asked him in a disappointed tone.

"They will how ever allow you to wear it, if you agree to take the job. Well want do you say?"

"Why not. What are my first orders?" Parker smiled and started to walk away.

"Get your gear. You will be leaving with Ms. Orimura in one hour. Sergeant, head to the armory and get fitted into the prototype exoskeleton." He called out halfway down the hall.

"Sometimes, I can't believe he's a general." Griggs said as we started to walk towards an armory.

"You should be careful, who do you think in charge of Phantom team?" I heard curse under his breath and saw Ms. Orimura smirk at my comment. I was walking with Orimura on my right and Griggs behind me. When we arrived at the armory, I grabbed some armor, an MP5, and a USP .45. Griggs went with a couple scientists to different room in the armory.

"So, what are looking for now?" Orimura said behind me. I was walking over to a large black crate and got a couple nearby soldiers to pick it up.

"Nothing, but I'm ready to get out of here." She huffed at me and left me with the other soldiers.

"How did you mange to piss her off?" I heard Griggs ask behind me. I turn and saw him wearing heavy looking armor. The helmet had multiple glass lenses covering the right side where his eye would be. The actual exoskeleton was a small looking backpack with metal arms and legs with red and blue flame designs on it.

"I met her in Germany and that all you should know. Anyway, how's the new armor?" I asked him. He rose up one of his hands that was covered with a black glove and twisted it around for a bit.

"It fits fine, where's the Necro suit?" I pointed to the crate the soldiers were about to carry out. I started to leave, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and saw Griggs standing behind me. "Good luck, Lieutenant."

"Same with you, Staff Sergeant." I finally left armory and headed to the airfield. Once there I spotted Chifuyu waiting for me with her arms crossed. "You haven't changed much, Chifuyu. How long has it been?" I asked her when I was closer to her. She raise up her left hand and slapped across the face.

"Listen, the only reason you got this job is because the Academy agreed for better security and General Parker had requirement you. So, anything that happened before is dropped, understood?" she asked me with an annoyed sound in her voice.

"You could at least say hi, but yeah. Lets just get out of her." She glared at me for a bit and then, went onto the plane. 'What did I get my self into, now?' I asked myself in my head and went onto the plane. The plane was a small private jet with VTOL capabilities. Inside, it held a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a lounging area. I took a seat in one of the chairs and put my bag down by my feet. I started to snooze off when plane started to take off, but was quickly awoken by Chifuyu.

"May I help you?" I asked her. She glared at me again with daggers in her eyes.

"When we land, you will follow me to my classroom and wait for later instructions." She said to me.

"Ok, but I thought I was security not a class pet."

"You may be security, but you are my responsibility. Anything I say you follow, understood?" I nodded and went back to sleep. After what had to be couple of hours, I was woken up from Chifuyu slapping me across the face.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at her. I looked up and saw her walking off the plane.

"We're here, you can leave your bag here." She called out. I got up and went into my bag and pulled out my USP and a pistol holster. I strapped the holster to my right leg and holstered the pistol. I walked off the plane and was greeted by a girl with green hair and glasses. She bowed to me when I walked off the plane.

"I'm Ms. Orimura's assistant, Maya Yamada and you must be the American soldier, Lieutenant Smith." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Yamada." I greeted her. "Can you tell me where Ms. Orimura's classroom is?"

"Oh, yes. Just follow me and I can give you a small tour of the academy." She started to walk off and I quickly followed her. She showed me where the dormitories were located, the battle arena, and finally the classrooms. When we walked in the room was filled with girls and one guy. Ms. Yamada started her introduction to the class, but I notice the boy looked quite similar. When Maya started to get nervous after her introduction and started to the students to introduce themselves.

When she got to the O's, she called out an "Ichika Orimura" about five times the boy was snapped out of deep thought. 'I wonder if he's related to Chifuyu?" I thought to myself. I was about lean back against the wall closest to the door. Then, Chifuyu walked and headed over to the boy's desk and slammed his head into it.

"Sis!" I heard the boy say. 'Well that answer my question' I thought in my head. Chifuyu introduced herself and all of sudden the girls in class started to go crazy.

"…And this is Lieutenant Smith of the United States Special Forces. He will be in charge of the academy's security for a year." Chifuyu introduced me. I tipped my hat to the class and waited for Chifuyu to finish speaking with the class. Once done, I pulled her outside of the classroom.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me when we exited the room.

"You are going to answer few of my questions. First, when did males start operating the IS?" I asked her.

"First, only Ichika is the only known male that can do it. And second, I don't know how he did it. But I do I have theories." She smirked at me. "What are you other questions?"

"What is the real reason I'm here?"

"You really want the real reason?" I nodded 'yes' to her. "You are the only soldier I knew that could keep a promise except one." She was starting to get angry with me.

"Except one?" I looked at with a confused look on my face.

"You really forgot haven't you." Her eyes turned from anger to a sad look. She pulled out an envelope and handed to me. "You send this to me before you left Germany." She walked back to the classroom. I opened the envelope and what fell out was a silver ring. A letter felled out onto the floor, I picked up and started to read it. It said:

_If you get this, I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. But I hope this ring makes it up to you. I've being deployed to Dubai. I don't know if I'm going to make it out alive. If I don't, I just want to say, I will miss you._

_Sincerely, your Lone Wolf_

'That's why she hates me' I thought after reading the letter. As soon she walked out the classroom again, I handed her the ring.

"I'm sorry, Chifuyu." She looked at me for couple seconds and started to smile.

"Is that the best you could do?" she said sarcastically.

"Really, after I apologize to you and re-give you the ring!" she smiled at me. "You can sometimes be a cold hearted bitch, you know that don't you?" she had a shocked look and I started to walk off. I was halfway down the hallway, until I felt a hand on the back of my head. I tried to turn around, but it was too late. My head was slammed into a nearby wall and last thing I saw was Chifuyu glaring at me.

"Never call me a cold hearted, understood?" I nodded to her and she helped me back up. "Good, then lets get some food. You must be sick of those MREs." She started to walk off with me following suite.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls, my latest story. I hope you enjoy it and if you do tell me because I so want do more chapters for this story. If you want to hear more about the Dubai Conflict just tell me and I will talk more about in the next couple of chapters. And, if you are one of those people that want to see more of Staff Sergeant Griggs. You will, but in later chapters. Have a great New Years and remember Review, Fav, and Follow. <strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**

**(Bad Company by Bad Company)**


	2. Chapter 2: Past of a Phantom

**I'm back and coming at you with another chapter. I want to thank everyone who likes the story so far and if guys have any ideas for the story or characters just pm or leave it in the reviews. Also, in this chapter we will be learning a little bit about Smith's past. Now, lets get to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Here." Chifuyu said to me. She tossed a bag of chips to me from a vending machine. I caught and ripped it open.<p>

"Are you still mad at me for leaving?" I ask. I saw a sad look in her eyes.

"You left with out saying goodbye and you broke your promise." She was about to slap me across the face, but instead grabbed a photo out of her suit jacket. She handed me the photo and it showed a young man and young looking Japanese woman with her head on his shoulder. The man had a US Marine's military helmet with black sunglasses, desert camo pants, and a BDU jacket with it sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The woman had long black hair and was wearing a similar black suit that Chifuyu was wearing. Both of them were seating on a rock that was on a beach shore.

"After this whole time you kept this picture." I handed it back to her, but she wouldn't take it.

"This one's yours, but do you really mean what you said on that day?" I started to remember what she was talking about. She was talking about the day before I left Germany. One of my squad mates got me and to get our picture taken, after my teams combat drill. I tried to get out of it, but Chifuyu got me to do it. Later that same night, we were walking on the same beach and I told something I thought I would never say in my entire lifetime.

"Yeah and I will stand by it. Now, I think its time for you to go back to your classroom." She smiled at me and started to walk back to her classroom. I followed her back to the classroom and leaned against the wall in the back of the room. After a while, I started to nod off, until I was awoken to Ms. Yamada talking about the IS. She noticed that Ichika Orimura was having problems understanding it.

"Do you have any questions, Orimura?" Ms. Yamada asked in a happy tone.

"Well…!" I heard him with a nervous voice.

"If do have any question just ask me, ok? I am you teacher after all."

"Ms. Yamada?" I caught a glimpse of him raising his hand.

"Yes, don't be shy."

"I don't understand any of this!" I started to laugh to myself. Then I spotted Chifuyu started to walk towards him. 'You are screwed' I thought to myself. She slapped him across the face and said something I couldn't really make out. After the class was over, I went to talk to Chifuyu as she started to leave the classroom.

"Do you think they will allow me demonstrate the Necro Armor?" I asked her.

"Cant see why not, but I'll have Ms. Yamada ask just in case." She said as she pulled her phone and typed something in it. "So, why do you want demonstrate your armor?"

"To show them something that's more powerful than an IS." I smirked at her. Her phone vibrated, she looked at and smiled at me.

"They say you can, but they want some of the students to fight it. Are you still up for it?"

"Why not, I could use a little bit of practice."

"We will set it up tomorrow, but you should see if the thing works." She smirked at me one last time and started to walk away.

"One more thing, where the hell is my room?" I called out to her. She turned around and sighed at me.

"Your room is 1026 in the student dormitories. Good luck, you're going to need it." She walked away from me and I headed out to the student dormitories. I mange to arrive at the dormitories before any of the students, I found my room and entered it. The room was pretty big for one person. It held two beds, a bathroom, two computers, a small kitchen, and a couple of bookshelves. Also in the room were five black duffle bags and the black crate.

I open one of the duffle bags and in it were some regal clothing and a digital camouflaged Army Combat Uniform. I open three other bags that were quite larger and found some weapons, weapon attachments, armor, and ammo. I opened the last bag and found military standard laptop, an I-pod with a small speaker, and small hologram projector. I took the laptop out and found a note on it. It said:

I_ hope you enjoy your presents. See you soon, Lieutenant._

_-Godfather_

I stared to lie out the weapons from the bags, until I heard yelling from the hall. I open the door and saw bunch of teenage girls standing in the hallway.

"What's going on out here?!" I shouted at all of them. That when I saw Ichika Orimura on the ground. I looked up to the group of girls again and all of them were staring back at me. "Get back to your dorms, NOW!" all of them scattered away and the only one that was left was Ichika. I went over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Uh…thank you." He said to me. He got up from the ground and was about to knock on the door before I stopped him.

"This is your room, right?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." he said nervously.

"Your roommate is a girl, am I correct?" he nodded his head. "Get your roommate and both of you report to room 1026 right away. Is that understood?" he nodded his head one more time. I got out of his face and walked back to my room. Once I got back, I started to go through the weapons and ammo. Apparently I had a M200 Intervention that need to be assembled, G36C, MP5, and a M1014 Shotgun. I started to put my clothes away in a dresser, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said aloud enough for who ever was on the other side of door to hear me. The door open revealing Ichika and a Japanese girl with long black hair and was wearing a white kendo uniform.

"You wanted to speak to us, Miste-" the girl started to speak, until I cut her off when she said mister.

"First off, you will call me sir, Lieutenant, or Lieutenant Smith! Understood?!" I barked at both of them and they quickly shook their head 'yes' in response. "Second, I do not tolerate any unacceptable behavior! If I do I will report it to Ms. Orimura and that is probably a good thing, she will go easy on you unlike me." both of them bowed their heads as I barked at them. "Take a seat." I said calmly and then went back to putting away my clothes. "What is your name?" I asked the girl.

"Houki Shinonono, sir." she said shyly. They both took a seat on the bed that was closer to the door. I finished putting away my clothes and sat on the other bed with all of the weapons on it. I took the Intervention and started to assemble it.

"Why was he on the ground outside of your guys' room?"

"She attacked me after I entered the room and tried to explain we were roommates." Ichika started to explain, before Ms. Shinonono slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ms. Shinonono, can you let him explain his side of the story. Then, you can explain you sided." She sighed out loud, but agreed. After they told their side of the story, I got up and walked to the black crate that was by end of my bed. I opened it up and pulled out sheathed katana. The sheath was black with a blue line going down the both sides of it. The handle was silver metal colored with a braid on it. The guard was black colored with green colored serpents on it. I took of the sheath revealing a silver blade with pieces of the blade missing in the middle area.

"Both of you should go back to your room and make the best of it." I said plainly to them.

"Haven't you been lessoning to us!" Shinonono raised her voice at me. I tighten my grip on the katana, making a green laser fill the holes in it.

"Ms. Shinonono, words of advice. Don't piss off the guy with an energy katana." I loosen my grip and the katana turned off. "Now, go back to your rooms and get some sleep." Both of them got up and exited the room. I got up from the bed and placed the blade on the bed with the other weapons. 'Her arrogance is going to get her killed' I thought to myself as I got into the other bed. I quickly started to nod off into sleep and a nightmare.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dream<em>

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" someone yelled over the sounds of gunfire and explosions donating. I looked around and saw US, French, German, Russian, and English soldiers opening fire on a building with gunfire coming out of it. Next thing know I was pulled by my body armor as a barge of gunfire hit a car I was taking cover behind.

"Rookie, pay attention next time! Last thing we need is for to go home in a body bag!" someone yelled in my ear. I turned my head and a saw a man with a green demonic skull mask staring at me. His helmet's goggles had a bullet hole in its right side and duck tape covering the base of his helmet. "You still with us?!" he shook me enough for me to move a bit.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I said to him, he nodded to me. He hefted up a Mk48 LMG and started to open fire. More bullets started to hit the car's side making everyone to take cover.

"Captain! Where's that air support?!" he yelled.

"Sergeant, you heard the Lieutenant!" a man with a southern accent yelled. He also wore a green skull mask, but had four red slashes covering his mouth. His helmet had band around with a King of hearts on the right side.

"Overlord, this is Phantom 3. We are pinned down by hostile gunfire, we need an immediate air support." The Sergeant said into a radio.

"Rodger that, Phantom. A-10, callsign "Pegasus 4-7" is at your command. Be advised, this is you only support at this time, until we can send in the Night Stalkers. Good luck." Overlord said over the radio. Something about Overlord's voice sounded familiar.

"Phantom Team, this is Pegasus 4-7. What do you need taken out?" said a feminine over the radio.

"Pegasus, fire on the building marked with green smoke. I repeat, fire on green smoke." I heard a loud roar of engines. I looked up in time and saw a grey colored aircraft with a huge gatling gun on its nose. The plane fired its gun on the building make the gunfire stop. It turned around and fired multiple rockets on the building.

"Tangos should be down, now. Good luck on you mission boys."

"Rodger, Pegasus. See you on the other side." The Captain said to the pilot. "Okay boys, it's time to move out. I want the British SAS and the French Commandos Marine to take the left flank. German KSK Kommando Spezialkräfte and Russian Spetsnaz take the right. Phantom and SEALs will take the middle. Are we clear what's going to happen?" the Captain asked everyone.

"Yes, sir!" most of us said in unison, others just nodded.

"Good. Now, lets kick some ass!" For some reason everything started to fade out and turn to black. After a few seconds, builds on fire started to appear with destroyed vehicles and dead bodies.

"Objective is completed, area is clear of hostiles. So, what now?" the Lieutenant asked him.

"No clue. Command told us to sit tight for evac. So, we wait for evac." The Captain said as he sat down on a piece of rubble.

_"Captain Taylor, come in. I repeat, come in this is Overlord."_ We heard Overlords voice over the radio.

"Captain Taylor here. What is it, Overlord?" I started to walk away from my team and the rest of Special Forces a bit.

_"We are reading an undefined craft heading your way fast. We are sending jets to find out what is."_ I looked up to the sky and saw a flaming object heading our way.

"INCOMING!" I yelled at everyone, but it was too late. The object crashed behind us a few blocks away. Smoked filled the air making visibility useless.

"Is everyone okay?!" someone shouted. I pulled down my thermal vision goggles that were attached to my helmet. I saw everyone, but notice something in the distance.

"Captain, I'm picking up something and it's heading this way!" yelled to him, that's when an energy blast was fired at them. An explosion was made making the entire ground shake. Everyone quickly return fire on the unknown enemy.

"What's attacking us?!" an SAS soldier yelled over gunfire. I looked around and saw a giant suit of armor that looked like a knight. It had angel like wings, it wielded a large rifle, and it was taking everyone out in its path.

"What's an IS doing here?!" a Spetsnaz soldier yelled. I started to run towards my team, until a second IS landed in front of me. I raised my M4 Carbine and open fired on it, but the rounds bounced off its shields like it was nothing. The IS raised its right arm and backed hand me towards a car. When I hit the car the wind was knocked out of me. I tried to get up from the hood of the car, but the IS pinned me to hood with its left hand.

"Rookie!" I heard the Lieutenant yell. I cocked my head and saw him open fire at the IS. The IS turned towards him and fired at him with it's rifle.

"The Lieutenant is down!" I heard the Sergeant scream before an explosion from the first IS's rifle round killed him. I struggled under the IS's strength, but mange to get a smoke grenade out. I also got my pistol out of my holster and fired a couple rounds at the pilot. The 9mm rounds bounced off the shields, but the pilot accidentally loosened up her grip helping me escape. I felled to the ground, I pulled the pin of the grenade and green smoke started to flow out of the canister.

I heard a loud roar from the sky and caught the sight of Pegasus fly over. Pegasus fired her main guns and rockets at the two IS units. The two units got read to fire, until multiple large explosions struck them. They quickly took to sky with allied fighters chasing them. I got up from the ground, but fell to ground quickly. I looked at the ground seeing a pool of blood starting to from. I started to realize that my left arm was bleeding out badly.

I mange to roll on my back, as the smoked filled sky started to turn to into multiple well-dressed people sitting in white chairs. I started to look around and saw three coffins. I was standing by farthest left one, a man in black officer uniform with his hat on a podium was talking. He was in his mid to late fifties and was giving a speech about the men in the coffins.

"These men laid down their lives to serve and protect their country. The men in these coffins didn't die. No, their spirits will still watch over their families and love ones. Corporal, if you do the honors?" Overlord said as he finished his speech. I walked up to closes coffin and it had the name Captain William M. Taylor. I was handed a skull pin that was the same as his mask. I set the pin on the case and slammed the pin with a closed hand.

I went to the next one and had the name Sergeant Major Alexander T. Howard. His pin was a demonic skull with no eyeholes and two curved horns on his head. I slammed his pin in his coffin and went to the final coffin. The same coffin of my best friend and the same man who saved my life multiple times, 1st Lieutenant David R. Parker. I grabbed his pin and slammed it in the coffin. Everyone was silent, until Overlord spoke.

"Now, I would like family members and love ones to come up and receive the masks of our fallen warriors. Corporal, can you please hand out the masks?" I did as he asked and took the first mask from an Army officer. Taylor's wife and 10-year-old son came up to me.

"I'm sorry for you lost." I said to them and Mrs. Taylor told her son to receive his father mask from me. He came up to me, I squat down and handed him the mask. I headed towards Howard's parents, his sister, and his brother who was in his Marine service uniform. I grabbed his mask and his father walked up to retrieve his mask. He was wearing an old Army Ranger service uniform. I held out my hand for him to shake it, but he raised his hand and saluted me.

After he was done saluting, he went back to his family and I went over towards Overlord and his wife. I was given the Lieutenant's mask and handed it to Overlord and his wife.

"I am so sorry what'd happen to David." Mrs. Parker took the mask from me as Overlord put his hand on my shoulder.

"You did the best you could. Remember that, soldier." He said. Then, a bright white light started to appear.

_End of Dream_

* * *

><p>I woke up with sweat beading down my forehead. I sat up in my bed with my hands covering my eyes.<p>

"It's just that fucking nightmare again, but why now?" I asked to myself. I pushed it back in my mind and got dress for the day. I tooked out my other uniform and started to get dressed. When I got finished getting dressed I decided to head out towards Chifuyu's classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls. A little more darker than I wanted it to be, but hey it's still a good chapter… Right? Anyways, happy New Year and see you guys next year. Also, if you are an artist or you know an artist, can you please make a cover image for this story. Remember review, fav, and follow.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: OPERATION: Kingfish

**What's up people, I'm back and coming at you with another story. This chapter will not start off with the Captain in this chapter, but with Staff Sergeant Griggs. Also, if you ever played the mission "Blackout" from CoD 4, this chapter will be a little similar to it. This chapter will also focus on the event of Dubai from last chapter. Two more things, if you haven't notice there is a poll posted up, it would be great for everyone to do it and the summary is updated for this story.**

**Time: 24:54**

**Location: English Channel off the coast of Brighton, England**

**Teams: British SAS Bravo Team, British SAS Charlie Team, US Navy SEAL Team Six, and Phantom Team 2**

**Objectives: Intercept and take down two unknown cargo ships**

I look out across the blackness of the water known as the English Channel.

"Staff Sergeant, what exactly happen to the original leader of Phantom Team?" I heard one of the newest recruits ask me over the sounds of the helicopter's rotors. I looked over and saw a couple other soldiers with helmet on, vests with the American flag on them, and black BDUs on. The one who asked the question was Private First Class Richards.

"He went to work at the IS Academy." I replied as I checked my M4A1. I looked over and saw the other men of the squad checking their personal weapons. There were three other soldiers with me. Private First Class Alan "Arrow" Richards, Specialist Vincent "Silver" Barns, and Corporal Thomas "Tommy" Westbrook, all three of them were chosen to be the newest members of Phantom Team. I saw all of them checking their M4 assault rifles and attaching silencers to them.

"We are five minutes to the target location. Charlie Team and SEAL Team Six have just touched down on the first cargo ship." Said the pilot of the Blackhawk helicopter. I looked out of door again and saw a glimpse of the cargo ship.

"Once we touch down, I want to keep quiet until we know that their comms have been jammed. Am I understood?" I asked all three of them.

"Sir, yes sir." they all said in unison. The cargo ship started to be fully seen after a few minutes and headed to the front of the ship. When the chopper arrived at its destination, Silver kicked out the rope and he went down first. Tommy, Arrow, and then myself quickly followed him down the rope and onto the ship. When all three of us landed, we saw a second helicopter arrive and soldiers started to deploy onto the ship.

"Staff Sergeant, are you and your men ready for operation?" asked one of SAS soldiers, who was wearing a gasmask and had a silence MP5 at the ready.

"We are ready on your go." I replied to the man.

"Good to hear. Bravo Two, you take some men and secure the bridge. Everyone else, follow me and Phantom 1." Another soldier, with gasmask and a helmet, took two other soldiers and quickly left the area. The rest of us started to walk on deck of the ship, checking the large metal crates and containers for weapon or anything that was useful. We made it to back of the ship and saw multiple streaks of sniper fire hitting the glass of the bridge.

_"Bravo One, this Bravo Two. Hostiles on the bridge are eliminated. Moving to your location, now." _Bravo 2 said over the radio.

"Negative, Bravo Two. I want you and the rest of the boys to keep this boat still, until extraction." Bravo One said.

_"Rodger, Bravo Two out."_

"Bravo Five, get this door open, but keep it silent." I turned my head and saw a SAS member move towards a metal door. He pulled out a blowtorch and started to work on the door. After a couple minutes, the door was opened and all of us entered the hallway. Two soldiers went left to a small room and another two soldiers went to another small room that was on the right. Bravo One and my squad kept going straight until we entered a stair well.

"Vex, take your team go down the stairs. I will follow shortly with the rest of my team. I nodded to him and all four of us went down the stairs. We entered a small room that was overlooking larger area of the ship that held containers, multiple military vehicles, and two large wooden containers that were in the middle of the vehicles and containers. We headed towards a large window and surprise to see all of the supplies.

"What do you think is those containers, sir?" Arrow asked as all three of us arrived at the window.

"No clue. But who ever these guys are, they don't want to fuck around." I said plainly. "Come on, we have to least figure out what's in those containers." They all agreed with me and we started to move to lower level of the ship. We walked down a flight of stairs and arrived in another small room, but this time it was occupied by five men.

The five men were wearing black baklavas and black Kevlar vest over their green jackets. All of them were carrying AN-94 assault rifles. They were in a circle talking to each other in Russian. I single my team to ready their weapons and fire on my signal. I fired off the first round and the rest quickly followed. All five me dropped to the ground and we started to move up. We only engaged a two to three men at a time and they all wore the same armor. We finally arrived at two large wooden containers and quickly took cover behind the rows of metal containers once we started to hear voices nearby.

"Don't worry, sir. I have everything handled." Said someone with a thick Nigerian accent. I peeked out and spotted an African man talking into a cell phone. Following him were to females in white armor with knight looking helmets on. Eight armored men with the same armor as the men we had engaged earlier were guarding them. My attention went back to the African man; he was one of the four men responsible for the Dubai Conflict. The UN nicknamed him "Jinku" or Demon.

The man was wearing green camo cargo pants, a tan colored t-shirt, and strapped to his left leg was a black machete. I raised my rifle and was about to fire on him, but someone lowered my rifle. I turn my head and saw Bravo One and the rest of his men.

"The weapon we secured will be launched at 11:00 tomorrow night. Kraken will then take down the academy's early warning systems and we will launch the prototype." Jinku stopped talking for a second and then continued on. "Don't worry, sir. We will find Tabane Shinonono and the project can be completed. Kraken has almost found her location."

"On my mark." I heard Bravo One whispered. Everyone raised their weapons and got ready to open fire.

"Sir, what would happen if one or both of our cargo ships have been infiltrated?" Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, but then Jinku spoke again. "Understood, sir." He closed his phone and turned to his men.

"What did he say?" asked one of the men in a German accent. Jinku let out a large sigh and pulled out a P226 from his right leg holster.

"He said, 'Kill the intruders and destroy the weapons'." He aimed the pistol at our direction and fired a couple rounds.

"Shit! Go loud!" Bravo One yelled and everyone started to return fire. The eight men soon multiplied into twenty soldiers in a couple minutes. The whole ship started to turn into one huge firefight and we were out numbered.

"Bravo One, what do we do now?" someone asked over the gunfire.

"We can't let Jinku escape! Staff Sergeant, I want your team to capture Jinku! If you cant, find anything that is a value of the man who is responsible for these 'weapons'!" I nodded and yelled to my team to follow me. We ran from our cover and saw Jinku starting to run from the firefight. I started to chase after him, but more soldiers started to show up and pin us down.

"Vex, you go after Jinku. We can keep the enemy busy." Arrow said. I nodded to him and started to run after Jinku again. I was closing on him fast, but I saw him pull out his pistol again. I took cover behind a tank as he opened fired on me, until he ran out of ammo. I jumped out of cover and fired a burst from rifle at him. He dodged the burst by rolling. Once he got up, he pulled out his machete and stood on top one of the containers. Then I spotted a small green backpack that was same shape and size as my exo-suit's backpack.

"You must be Staff Sergeant Griggs. You already know who I am and my exoskeleton suit." Once he said that he jumped off the container with great strength. I looked up and saw him slam into the ground, leaving a dent in the metal floor. "Don't worry, I wont kill you. My commander doesn't want you dead, but he has an offer for you."

"What's the offer?" I asked. I had my rifle aiming at his head.

"You will learn soon enough, my friend." He pulled out his phone again and pressed a button on it. The ship started to shake for a bit with a large explosion. Jinku jumped up again and I was about to shoot him, but a white IS flew toward him and he grabbed onto it. It fired at the ceiling of the ship creating a large hole and flew out.

_"All squads units, this Overlord. Helicopters are on their way." _I heard the General over radio.

_"You heard the man! We need to get to higher ground!"_ Bravo One said. As soon as I heard that I started to use my exo-suit and headed back to the bridge. I was halfway back to the staircase, but another explosion rocked the ship and I fell on my back. I tried to get back up, but a crate toppled over and felled onto my leg. I moved the crate with my exo-suit's enhanced strength and saw my leg was messed up. I tried to move it, but quickly found out it was broken. I laid my head back down on the ground. That's when I saw it; a white IS hovering above me. It was exactly similar to the one that flew out with Jinku.

It landed on the ground and stood above me. I tried to reach my rifle, but it was to far away from me. I turn my attention back to the IS and saw it reaching out one it's arms towards. I braced myself for it to smash me, but found myself being lifted up. The IS started to take off and saw us exiting out of another hole in the ship. Once outside, I saw helicopters flying away from the sinking ship. I turn my attention back to the IS and saw the pilot's head looking at me.

"I'm sorry about this." I heard famine voice say. I saw her turn her left arm back to normal and shoved something into my neck. I started to feel a bit woozy and darkness started to take over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

_Location: Unknown_

"I can't believe we had to bring him here." Said a man with a heavy French accent. He had medium length black hair and was wearing a desert camo coat. He was seating in a small room with two other men.

"Kraken, those were our orders from the boss. He would also like to know why haven't we found the rabbit yet." Said a man with Nigerian accent. He had on green camo pants, a tan t-shirt, and had black buzz cut hairstyle. Kraken threw him a dirty look and started to pull out a small laptop.

"Jinku, what were my orders?" asked a man with Korean accent. He had short silver hair and was wearing full black battle dress uniform. Both of his sleeves of his shirt were rolled up revealing a cobra tattoo wrapped around his left arm.

"He wants more weapons and troops, Cobra. Can you do that?" Jinku asked him.

"It can be arrange, but what is our next target?" Cobra asked him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jinku took out his phone and put it on speaker.

_"Good day, gentlemen. I know what happen to day and I do hope in never happens again."_ A disfigured voice came from the phone. All three of them knew it wasn't the real person's voice, but they truly never knew why he used a voice scramble when he was only talking to them.

"Good to hear from you again boss, but like I said before what is our next target?"

_"Don't worry, Cobra. Your next target will be a kid named 'Ichika_ _Orimura'. I want him alive, is that understood?"_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have a poll up, it's about what I should do for my next crossover and it will start after this story or one of my other stories. Please vote and remember, vote, review, follow, and fav. By the way, I want everyone to guess who's the started the Dubai Conflict. It's someone you are least expecting. P.S. You can still guess dead characters by the way.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	4. Update

**Sup guys, I here to tell you about a poll I recently put up and that you guys should vote for the top two choices. All the stories are a Spawn crossover and the winner will be announced after Necro Wolf or Storm's Ghost. Also, you guys should check out my new crossover The Spectre and The Shock Trooper. That crossover will be updated once a month and if you are wondering about any of my other stories they will be listed below. Like I said before, vote and check out my new crossover. Peace and have a great day.**

**Breaking Freelancer- once every other week starting next week saturday or sunday**

**Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar- being rewriten**

**Shattered Skies over Remnant- once every two weeks starting next week**

**Necro Wolf and Storm's Ghost- One chapter for one story every other week starting this sometime this week**

**The Darkness Reborn and Three Headed Dog- I have not made up my mind with**

**Any more questions just PM me or leave in the reveiws.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


End file.
